ForgetMeNever
by PrismaColour
Summary: Jack finally visits his father's farm after dreaming of it for years. Will it be what he expects? And who are all of these pretty girls..?
1. An Introduction

Authors Note: Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and Marvelous, I don't own any of the characters! C:

Thanks for reading, please rate and review!

* * *

My father died a few months before I came into this world. My mother, pregnant with me, was living with her parents until I was born, when we would then travel to Forget-Me-Not Valley to live on a farm with Father and his best friend, Takakura; they had built the farm together, making an empty field something to be proud of, or so my mother told me growing up. When my father died, we ended up staying with my grandparents in the city. I dreamt of the farm for years, hoping one day to at least be able to see it.

On my 23rd birthday, I was surprised to find a letter in my mailbox. I was living in a small apartment in the city at the time, miserable at my 9-to-5 job. My mother had passed a few years back, and my grandparents had moved to a rural area a few hours away, practically in the middle of nowhere and mail took weeks to arrive, so mail, aside from bills, wasn't exactly the norm. There was no return address.

I opened it slowly, relishing the sharp tearing sound the envelope made. The letter inside was short.

_Jack,_

_ Years ago, your father and I built a farm. It was his pride and joy, and he wanted nothing more than for you to grow up amid the fresh air and small town. While it's too late for that, I would like for you to have the chance to see the result of the hard work your old man put into this land. He would have wanted you to at least have the chance._

_ Takakura_

I stared down at the words, my hands beginning to sweat. A wave of elation crashed through my body. I could finally see the farm I dreamt of my entire childhood. I darted to my desk, scrambling for a piece of paper and a pen.

_Takakura_

_ Of course I will visit the farm. Just let me know when it's convienient for you. Thanks._

_ Jack_

A week and a half later, I was trekking down the mountain path leading away from the city and into the valley. Upon arriving in the small community, I inhaled a deep breath and looked around. The road ahead lead to a small town with a few medium sized buildings across a bridge over a narrow river. To my left was a large field with what seemed like a million yellow flowers in bloom, swaying gently in the breeze. To my right was a large farm. My heart leapt- was that my father's farm? I began heading that way, my pace quickening gradually.

"Aye! Boy!" a woman's voice caused me to freeze, "Where d'you think yer goin'?"

I turned around to face a large woman, several inches taller than me with light ginger hair. "Uh, heading to Takakura's farm, ma'am.." I stammered, having trouble keeping eye contact with her.

The woman released a loud guffaw. "That ain't Takakura's farm, boy! That's mine. You're lookin' for the one 'cross the river, behind that line of trees." She pointed towards a small path that lead off of the main road on the other side of the river. "Now, don't get me wrong, we don't usually mind visitors, but right now's a busy time for us," she reached out and grabbed my face from under my chin, "and I don't need no pretty boys like you distracting my most efficient employee." She glanced up, looking at a fair-skinned, brown haired woman in an olive colored dress.

I blushed, stepping back. "Sorry, I've never been here... Takakura invited me to the farm... I never guessed that there would be more than one in a small town like this."

She released another hearty laugh. "Boy, you've got a lot to learn." She reached a hand out towards me. "M'name's Vesta, pleased to meet ya."

I took her hand and shook. "Jack, likewise," I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Surely not Bruce's old boy?"

I raised my eyebrows, somewhat shocked that she knew. "He was my father, yes."

Vesta whistled. "He and I went way back, we did. One of the best friends I ever had." She rested her hand on my shoulder. "He was so proud of you, and you weren't even born yet. Couldn't wait for you to see that ol' farm. 'Bout time you came around."

I simply nodded, beginning to walk away. "I better go then. Nice meeting you."

"Just remember what I said, boy! No comin' round distractin' my farmhands!" I heard her laugh all the way until I crossed the bridge.

I stopped at the base of the path leading to the farm, taking in a deep breath. I closed my eyes for the few steps it took to reach the flat plain that the object of my dreams rested on. Upon opening them, I released a small gasp.


	2. A Question

I took a pretty long hiatus really early on. If you're still looking out for this fic, I'll be continuing! Another short chapter for now, but I wanted to get something out there. Next will be longer. Thanks for reading on! Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and Marvelous!  
I don't own these characters in any way! 3

Please rate and review, thank you!

* * *

The farm was, somehow, everything of his dreams. The barn was made of brick, the roof made from a heavy metal. A fence lined a large pasture of tall grass that looked as if it hadn't been cut for years. A trough, half-full with rainwater, rested near the fence, grass pushing up underneath it. To Jack's left was what appeared to be a house, and a bit beyond that was a large cylindrical building. Another house-like building was clear across the farm, next to a squat building with a blue roof. On either side of the blue-roofed building, there were small patches of plowed land.

Jack walked forward, reaching out to touch the fence. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes once more. _My father built this place. He touched this fence. _The young man ran his gloved hands along the old, rough wood. _Do you know I'm here, father? Standing where you did so many years ago?_

"Glad to see you've made it here safe and sound," a deep voice called from behind Jack.

He opened his eyes, turning slowly to face his father's best friend. "Thanks for inviting me... I've been wanting to come here for as long as I can remember."

The older man smiled slightly. "Yes, it was finally time for you to come, I believe. Here, follow me, I'll show you around."

Jack nodded, taking a few steps as Takakura walked towards the barn. "Obviously, this is the barn," Takakura gestured to a metal sign near the door with "BARN" crudely engraved in it. He opened the door with a grunt, nodding that Jack should come in.

"This is our only cow. I just bought her." The elder patted the cow gently. "I'd like for you to name her."

"Me?" Jack questioned, staring at the cow. "Why me?"

"Consider it a present for you visiting."

"Uh. Okay. How about..." Jack trailed off, pondering, "...Betsy? That seems like a popular cow name or something."

Takakura laughed. "Sure, Betsy seems like a fine name. Now, c'mon, we have more to see."

They left Betsy behind as they walked through the door opposite from which they had entered. Jack immediately noticed the wooden fence surrounding them and walked forward into the tall grass spanning a football field's length in front of him.

"This is where I put the animals out to graze," Takakura called, keeping his position by the door. "Might want to watch out, I doubt Betsy made sure to keep the field free of waste."

Jack walked back to the barn, running his hand over the top of the tall grass, enjoying the tickle on his palm. "Where to next?"

"Before we continue, Jack, I have a question."

"Huh?" Jack looked at the older man, confused.

"How would you feel about joining me on this farm?"


End file.
